Stevie and the Gang
by StevieWonderBelgium
Summary: Read to find out! Rated PG for possible language.
1. Meeting and April Fools!

Stevie and the gang  
  
Stevie Wonder Belgium (further referred to as Steven, Stevie or SWB: My actual name is Steven, but when I am insulted, I am gaming or I'm on the PC, my identity changes to Stevie Wonder. Steven is a nice, cool guy who likes gaming, making fun with friends and stuff... Stevie Wonder is someone who is a little rude, lightning-fast and VERY good at gaming.  
  
Smashers: And what exactly do we have to do with it?  
  
Steven: You will have to live in MY world.  
  
Smashers: O.  
  
Steven: Everyone of you will be in my class, Link will be my best friend. He's a guy who is easily angered, yet still has a high sense of humour. He's an expert in karate, a black belt. Roy will be another of my friends. He's also in karate, but only a green belt. He's a cool guy, yet a very nice guy. Marth will be the best friend of Roy. He's somewhat weird, but actually it's quite a nice fellow. Jigglypuff will be a complete weirdo, a nerd. He will be very STUPID. Kirby will be a cool fellow who likes trading Fireballs, a very hot type of candy. (I used to do that, but he stole my business). He's (also) a nice guy. Peach will be very arrogant. She will be like: I also did that! We have that too! She will also be the girlfriend of Jigglypuff, although neither of them will admit it. Zelda will be very annoying. Basically, that's all she can be. C. Falcon will be a weirdo, but can also be very annoying in a smart manner. He will be the previous boyfriend of Zelda. Bowser will be another of my friends. He's a total Star-Wars-freak. He's kinda smart. Ganondorf will be our teacher for Dutch (remember, we live in Belgium). He is VERY weird. Catchphrase: Yeeeaaaah, kind of... Mario will be a guy who is sometimes annoying and weird, and sometimes acts surprisingly smart. Luigi will be his best friend and he LOVES to annoy Zelda and her friends. Mr. Game & Watch (further referred to as G&W) will be our teacher for math. He's a very cool, funny and nice guy. Mewtwo will be a friend of Roy. He's kinda smart, but can be annoying. The rest won't be in the story.  
  
The rest: YES!  
  
Smashers: So... That's it?  
  
SWB: Yep.  
  
Link: You filled almost half a chapter with that!  
  
SWB: Yep. Oh, and BTW, all characters are real people with the name of smashers. Except for the fact that what they do didn't really happen. Every chapter starts with me boarding the bus, where C. Falcon sits. After a while, Link boards the bus. At the bus stop, they meet up with Kirby and head for school. They are all 12-13 years old. Now's left for me to remember how a 13-year old kid thinks...  
  
Disclaimer: Who called me disclaimer? What a name... Oh well. Steven does not own anything mentioned in this fic, except for himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: April fools!  
  
Steven: *boarding the bus* Hey, Falcon. How's it going?  
  
C. Falcon: Great! You know what date it is today?  
  
Steven: Errr... 1/4/'04? Hey, it's 1 april today!  
  
C. Falcon: Ganondorf is gonna pay...  
  
Steven: Oh yeah! Did you bring the spikes? I have the Fireball...  
  
C. Falcon: Yep! Ganondorf is so stupid, he'll probably just eat the Fireball right away..  
  
Both: Yeeeaaaahh!  
  
Steven: I wonder if Link brought the Chibi potion...  
  
*Link boards the bus*  
  
Steven: Hey Link, did you bring the Chibi potion?  
  
Link: Yep. Do you guys have the stuff?  
  
Steven: Yep. Does everyone remember the plan? C. Falcon puts the spikes on Ganondorfs chair, I offer him a Fireball, and when it's starting to get hot, he'll probably want to drink something. That's when Link offers him the Chibi potion.  
  
Link: That's it.  
  
*The bus arrives*  
  
*Steven, Falcon and Link get off the bus*  
  
Kirby: You guys brought the stuff?  
  
Steven, Falcon and Link: Yeeeaaaah!!!  
  
All 4: *bursting out laughing*  
  
Kirby: I bought itching powder. I'll put it on those spikes of yours.  
  
Steven: (on the tune of London Bridge is Falling Down) Ganondorf is gonna pay, gonna pay, gonna pay. Ganondorf is gonna pay. He'll be a Chibi.  
  
Link: Stop acting spastic, Steven.  
  
Steven: *changing in Stevie Wonder*  
  
Stevie: What did you say?  
  
Link: Hey, don't get mad, man. Chill, dude!  
  
Stevie: You better keep that mouth of yours shut!  
  
Link: (black belt, remember) *Gets Stevie in a spectacular grab he can't get out* Shut up yourself, ok?  
  
Stevie: *Changing back to Steven*  
  
Steven: Ok, ok, ok... That hurt, man!  
  
Link: Oh well. Let's just go and kick Ganondorf's ass!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SWB: Well, that's it for today. Please, review! I need it! 


	2. April Fools part 2

SWB: Ok people, I have to take back something I said in the first chapter. I said that every chapter would start when I board the bus. I kinda lied, 'cause sometimes we will start in school or on the way to school, were the previous chapter ended. Except for the fact when we go home from school in the previous chapter, etc...  
  
Smashers: Are you going to talk this much every chapter?  
  
SWB: SHUT UP! I wasn't finished... We also have a new character. Yoshi will be one of my friends. He's kinda smart, and a very nice fellow.  
  
Smashers: Oh. Hey, there's that guy with that weird name!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, that's not funny! I didn't ask for it! Oh well. SWB does not own any SSBM characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: April Fools! Part 2  
  
Steven: Ok, I'll explain the plan 1 more time... First, Falcon puts the spikes on Ganondorfs chair and Kirby puts the itching powder on the spikes. Then, when class starts, I offer him a Fireball. It will get hot, and Link offers him something to drink. A Chibi potion. He will become a Chibi. He will be shocked, and he'll want to sit down. He'll sit RIGHT on the spikes. Plus, for the rest of the day, he will have an itching butt, because of the itching powder and he will scratch his butt for the rest of the day.  
  
Everyone: Great! Let's get on the way! *they arrive at school*  
  
Link: Yo, Roy! How's it going?  
  
Roy: Good. BTW, you said you were gonna make Ganondorf pay.  
  
Link: We have a plan.  
  
Steven: We're gonna...  
  
Link: Steven, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
Steven: *Wants to change into Stevie Wonder, but remembers Links black belt* Ok, no need to get mad, man...  
  
Bell: RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Steven: *thinking* Ganondorf, prepare to die...  
  
Link: *thinking* Die, stupid spastic moron...  
  
Ganondorf: Silent, kids!  
  
Steven: *whispering to Roy* Kids? Who does he think he's talking to?  
  
Ganondorf: I heard that, Steven...  
  
Everyone: *Laughing*  
  
Steven: *thinking* Ganondorf, you are SO gonna pay for that...  
  
Ganondorf: Ok, let's go!  
  
Everyone: *goes inside*  
  
*In the class*  
  
Steven: Sir, I wish to apoligize for what I said, so I brought you a gift. *Gives him the Fireball*  
  
Ganondorf: I love candy! *Eats the Fireball*  
  
Fireball: *getting hot*  
  
Ganondorf: Ahhhh!! HOT! HOT! HOT!  
  
Link: Sir, here's something to drink! That'll chill it down! *Gives him the Chibi potion*  
  
Ganondorf: *Drinks the Chibi potion* Ahhhh...*Becomes a Chibi* *high-pitched voice* I am going to the principal for this!  
  
In the principals office...  
  
Ganondorf: Sir, look what the students did to me!  
  
Principal: Didn't you learn to knock a door before you enter? That'll be detention!  
  
Ganondorf: But, sir! I'm a teacher!  
  
Principal: Yeah sure, I see teachers with a voice that high every day... Not to mention your tallness...  
  
Ganondorf: But, but, but...  
  
Principal: Every year I get a student who comes to me and tells me he's actually a teacher. April fools, you know...  
  
Ganondorf: That's it! I QUIT!  
  
Principal: You can't. You have to go to school 'til your 18 in this country. Now go back to your class.  
  
Ganondorf: This is the worst april fools ever! RAAAAH!  
  
Principal: Take it easy, and now go back to your class!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
SWB: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really need it!!! 


	3. Spikes and Smell!

SWB: Hello guys! Missed me?  
  
Smashers: *cough* Miss you? *cough*  
  
SWB: Oh well. I'm introducing another new character. Fox will be a guy who knows karate, orange belt, and who is a total FREAK of Yu-Gi-Oh. ( BTW, me and Link are also Yu-Gi-Oh-freaks) Let's get started then. Hey, where's the weird name guy?  
  
Roy: Over there. He's having a depression.  
  
SWB: I'll cheer him up. We need him, after all. I don't wanna get sued.  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody laughs at me because of my weird name. Everybody hates me.  
  
SWB: That's what makes you special! You have the gift to make people laugh!  
  
Disclaimer: I never looked at it that way! Thanx man!  
  
Smashers: O_O  
  
Disclaimer: SWB does not own any SSBM characters! ^-^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Spikes and smell!  
  
Ganondorf is returning to his class now.  
  
Ganondorf: Class, I don't know what you did to me, but you'll pay for this!  
  
Falcon: Take it easy sir, sit down for a moment!  
  
Ganondorf: *sitting on the spikes* AI CARAMBA! AIAIAI!  
  
Class: O_O  
  
Ganondorf: Who put those spikes there? *scratching his butt* Oh, I have a terrible itch... *notices everyone looking* What?!  
  
Kirby: Sir, it is not ordinary to see a little teacher scream like a Mexican bee from the Simpsons and then scratching his butt.  
  
Ganondorf: Do not use such language in this class! That'll be detention!  
  
Marth: Ha! The little butt-scratcher gives detention!  
  
Ganondorf: And you have detention too!  
  
Marth: You can't give detention if you're a student!  
  
Ganondorf: But I'm a teacher!  
  
Marth: Sure, we know. But who else knows it?  
  
Link: Don't worry, sir. The Chibi potion will wear off in about 6 or 7 years. Enough for us to finish this school.  
  
G&W: *Entering* Hey Ganondorf, I need some... *notices Chibi-Ganondorf* Shouldn't you sit down? Where's your teacher?  
  
Ganondorf: I AM Ganondorf, you fool!  
  
G&W: Yeah sure. Now where is he? And stop scratching your butt! Is that a way to act in front of a teacher? One more time and you got yourself some detention!  
  
Roy: Sir, I think he is at the principal's office...  
  
G&W: Maybe. I'll go check.  
  
Roy: *after G&W left* Okay everybody RUN! *throws a stink bomb in the hallway*  
  
Class: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! *escaping the school*  
  
Peach: Oh no! This stench will be in my dress for hours!  
  
Marth: Don't worry. It's only 2 weeks, or so.  
  
Everyone but Peach: *burst out laughing*  
  
Steven: Oh well. Let's just move on to... THE BUS STOP!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
I know, a bus stop is not very exciting, but you'll see. Anyway, REVIEW! I didn't have any reviews since... Well, I didn't receive any reviews yet! Oh well. Cya! 


	4. Oh no! What a stench!

SWB: Hey guys! I got some inspiration in the weekend, so...  
  
Peach: Did you find something to get this stench out of my dress?  
  
SWB: v_v  
  
Peach: What?  
  
SWB: I know something, but if I would tell it, I would get sued 'cause you can't advertise on fanfiction.net.  
  
Peach: You're mean.  
  
SWB: That's my job. Oh well. Disclaimer, do your job.  
  
Disclaimer: SWB does not own any SSBM characters! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Oh no! What a stench!  
  
At the bus stop...  
  
Steven: Peach, please! Go home or so! I can't take it!  
  
Peach: It's Roy's fault! He threw the stink bomb!  
  
Everyone but Peach and Roy: ROOOOOOOOOY!  
  
Roy: Holy sh*t! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *running away*  
  
Link: Hey, come back! Coward!  
  
Ganondorf: Can I come with you guys?  
  
Steven: You kiddin'? You're our teacher! You're 63!  
  
Ganondorf: Sure, I know. Who else knows?  
  
Link: We do. That's enough.  
  
Ganondorf: You guys ruined my life, you know!  
  
Marth: So what? That's our job. Ruining the life of teachers...  
  
Ganondorf: I hate you guys. What's that smell, anyway?  
  
Everyone: PEACH!  
  
Peach: ROY!  
  
Jigglypuff: Roy ran away...  
  
Peach: Oh yeah.  
  
Strange guy who just appeared: *whispering against Zelda* Hey, come with me...  
  
Zelda: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm being kidnapped! He's probably gonna rape me! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Strange guy who is just disappearing: AAAAAAHHH............  
  
Bowser: Oh my Darth Vader!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Bowser: What?  
  
Link: Hey Steven. What time is it actually?  
  
Steven: 15.30. HOLY SH*T!  
  
Link: We need to be in school in 20 minutes.  
  
Steven: *Changing to Stevie Wonder*  
  
Stevie: Alright, morons! Let's hurry!  
  
They arrive in school just in time...  
  
Bell: RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!  
  
Steven: Alright. Let's go to the bus stop to go home...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for today. Just REVIEW! I only got one review, and that's from a guy I know in school... 


	5. The mad schoolaprèsskifun!

SWB: Sorry I had a long delay fellas, but I was in Austria for 2 weeks... Actually for 1 week, but I had an the other week après-ski at home ;-). Anyway, we have (again) 2 new characters! Everyone is DYING to play in Stevie and the Gang... BTW, Joey, thanx for reviewing. You're a real jump-out- of-window-freak, aren't you? Anyway, let's introduce those 2... The first one is Donkey Kong (further referred to as DK). He's a weirdo, even weirder than Jigglypuff will be. (We haven't seen much of him, now have we?) He's less annoying than Jigglypuff, however. The second one will be Din. Zelda-players will know her as the Oracle of Seasons in Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. In SATG (Stevie and the gang), Link will admire her, but she won't know. Only Steven and C. Falcon know about this secret. That's it for my usual bla-bla. Disclaimer, do your job.  
  
Disclaimer: SWB does not own any video game characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The mad school-après-ski-fun! (Now where did I get that idea...)  
  
Steven boards the bus...  
  
C. Falcon: Hi Steven!  
  
Steven: Hi Falcon! How are ya?  
  
C. Falcon: Great! We don't have Dutch today!  
  
Steven: We don't? Oh yeah! Chibi-Ganondorf is still chibi for 7 years!  
  
C. Falcon: Right! I hope there will be no replacement...  
  
Steven: There will be... *evil smile*  
  
C. Falcon: *noticing the evil smile* How do you mean?  
  
Steven: You remember when we went on ski holiday, huh?  
  
C. Falcon: Yeah.  
  
Steven: You remember the après-ski-fun?  
  
C. Falcon: Oh yeah.  
  
Steven: Well, we'll have an après-ski in school!  
  
C. Falcon: We didn't ski, so how can we have après-ski?  
  
Steven: Do you like après-ski?  
  
C. Falcon: Yeah, of course.  
  
Steven: Then why are you acting against it? C. Falcon: Never mind.  
  
*Link boards the bus*  
  
Link: Hey fellas. How are ya?  
  
C. Falcon and Steven: Great!  
  
Steven: We are going to have après-ski at school today!  
  
Link: Cool! But we didn't ski, did we?  
  
C. Falcon: Do you like après-ski?  
  
Link: Yeah, of course.  
  
C. Falcon: Then why are you acting against it?  
  
Steven: YOU DIRTY PHRASE-STEALER!!!!!  
  
Everyone in the bus: *looking at Steven*  
  
Steven: QUIT STARING!!!!!! *changing to Stevie*  
  
Stevie: Damn!  
  
Link & Falcon: Errrrr... Oooooookaaaaaaayyyyyy...  
  
Stevie: What?  
  
Falcon: *starts talking to other people on the bus*  
  
Link: Stevie, remember what we agreed?  
  
Stevie: About Din? It works pretty well with the après-ski, doesn't it? She's a real snowbabe...  
  
Link: Stevie! Keep your manners about Din!  
  
Stevie: Oh, can't I talk about that snowbabe? She's hot! You know which ones to choose...  
  
Link: STEVIE!!  
  
Everyone else on the bus: *looking at Stevie and Link*  
  
Stevie: For the second time, STOP STARING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: I think I'm feeling for some karate...  
  
Stevie: Ok, ok, ok...*changes back to Steven*  
  
*the bus arrives*  
  
Steven: Après-ski, here we come!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it! Just read and REVIEW! Do like Joey! He reviews! Cya next time on... SATG! 


	6. The mad schoolaprèsskifuninaction!

SWB: Hello people. *dry, monotone voice* Only 3 people like this fic. I might as well get a gun and shoot myself through my head. 3 reviews in 5 chapters is not much. Normal people have 20 reviews by then. On the other hand, I am not normal... *much more cheery voice* Oh well. Let's get on with... STEVIE AND THE GANG!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I like the idea of shooting myself through the head... I'm off to a gun store.  
  
SWB: No, wait! Errrrrrrr... I know something! Your contract! You can't commit suicide now! You got a contract running!  
  
Disclaimer: *back with a gun* *shoots through the contract* What contract?  
  
SWB: Uh-oh... Errr... As an author, I have the power to control you so you can't shoot yourself!  
  
Disclaimer: DAMN! Oh well. SWB does not own any video game characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: The mad school-aprés-ski-fun-in-action!  
  
Kirby: What après-ski?  
  
Link: Well, he's gonna...  
  
Steven: SHUT UP! It's gonna be a surprise...  
  
Kirby: Oh well.  
  
Steven: You'll like it, definitely...  
  
Kirby: Why?  
  
Steven: Well, Ganondorf can't come today, huh?  
  
Kirby: No, of course not.  
  
Steven: We'll find a pretty good replacement...  
  
Kirby: I don't like that sound...  
  
Steven: Why not? It'll be fun! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kirby: You alright?  
  
*they arrive in school*  
  
Roy: Hey, watcha up to?  
  
Steven: Oh, you'll see...  
  
Marth: I don't exactly trust you. Why should i?  
  
Steven: You'll like it. Trust me.  
  
Marth: I just said I don't!  
  
Steven: So what?!  
  
Bell: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! !!!  
  
Steven: That'll be fun!  
  
Some weird teacher: Go to your class and just study a little. Sir Ganondorf is sick today.  
  
Roy: *gniffle*  
  
In the class...  
  
Steven: All right! Let's get some action! *gets some beer from his pockets, much more than normally would fit in there*  
  
Jigglypuff: Wow! Beer! *takes a bottle, and drinks it*  
  
Everyone: Go, go, go!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: *After 3 seconds, puts down the empty bottle* *now really drunk* I llllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee beer!!  
  
Link: Are you already drunk by now?  
  
Jigglypuff: I'm not drunk! *Hiccup* Maybe a little... *faints and sleeps*  
  
Donkey Kong: I can drink more than this fella! *takes 2 bottles, and drinks them* wwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwww!! Steven, why are you there twice? *faints and sleeps*  
  
Marth: What a wimp! Drunk after 2 bottles!  
  
Roy: Hey Din, you like it here?  
  
Din: Well, I'd like it if it was more... you know... calm...  
  
Roy: I can take you somewhere calm...  
  
Din: You mean like... a date?  
  
Roy: Yeah.  
  
Din: *blushing heavily* Ok!  
  
Roy: *back with the gang* It's in the sjakosj! (or in English: I did it!)  
  
Link: What's in the sjakosj?  
  
Roy: I got a date with Din!  
  
Link: *angry, but doesn't want to show it* Cool.  
  
Steven: Wow! Din! Cool!  
  
Link: Steven, I wanna talk to you privately...  
  
Steven: Ok.  
  
Bowser: *fainting and sleeping in the background*  
  
Link: Steven! Why did you have to do that?  
  
Steven: What?  
  
Link: Get Roy a date with Din!  
  
Steven: Who, me? How could I help it?  
  
Link: Don't act stupid! You know you control everyone here!  
  
Steven: SHHH! Only you and Disclaimer know that, and I wanna keep it that way!  
  
Link: Okay, but you better fix what you did!  
  
Steven: Ok, ok...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Well, here's our first poll. Vote in your review if:  
  
Link beats Roy up after the date. Link makes sure the date doesn't happen. Din will dump Roy. 


End file.
